


Plans

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was breakfast in bed.</p></blockquote>





	Plans

"I have to be back in Sunnydale Monday morning."

"I know. But we have two days until then. We'll figure it out. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"How about just lie around?

"That sounds really good to me."

"You have a dirty mind."

"How about I make you breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

"You can cook?

"I have a lot of skills you don't know about."

"I bet you do."

"Now who has the dirty mind?"

Buffy giggled as Angel pulled her in for a kiss. This was the best day of her life. Tomorrow would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was breakfast in bed.


End file.
